


Fire and Ice or How A Poor Boy Melted the Icy Heart of a Prince

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: FairyTaleStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fairy Tale Setting, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, no cast system that shit is stupid w/e haters gonna hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Beauty and the Beast. There will be elements of different versions in this, as well as my own adaptations. This will be the first of my FairyTaleStuck series. And Probably one of the longest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: The Curse

nce upon a time, there was a handsome prince who was selfish, jelous and cold. He was to marrie a beautiful princess, but she was in love with another, and ran away from the prince to be with her true love. In a fit of rage the handsome prince killed his princess and her lover out of jelosy. He was caght by an echantress, who turned his heart into ice, to match his icy soul. To stay alive, the pince had to build his castle out of ice, and forever live in a land of winter and snow, or else his heart would be melted by the sun and summer. "Your heart must be warmed from within yourself, from the love of another." the enchantress told him, and the prince was left alone. He had, after all killed the only person he had ever cared for, and had destroyed all his hope. Who could ever love him?

 

 


	2. ====> Be The Grumpy Poor Boy

   Whatever, you may or may not be grumpy but you are not poor. You're not rich either. You're father is a fisherman. The ocean is a day's trip away, but you're father is a fisherman. Or that's what he claims. He owns a boat, and it's out in the harbor, a day away from where you live, but he "manages it" from home, traveling to the coast once a month to make sure it's doing good. You both used to live on the coast, but about a year ago, some distant aunt died and left you're father this farm, so you packed up and moved here. The people in the nearby village are weird. They keep trying to get to know you. You are also really sure the village peace keeper has a crush on you. It should have been obvious when she told you, "We would make lovely babies together, Karkles~!" You simply stomped off into your home and slammed the door, blushing like an idiot. No one has ever been interested in you like that. Youre 17 now, and you have never even been kissed.

   Romance is important to you. You read a romance novel a day if you have the time. Simple romance is not enough. What is romace without hardship? True love will triumph. While you have never been in a relationship yourself, you consider yourself the Romance Guru. Since you and your father don't really raise anything on the farm, you can spend most of your time reading, and escape your boring life, and wish yourself far away from this piss hole of a village. 

   "Day dreaming again, Karkat?" You father says, comming in from a day. Not a day of work, but a day. 

   "Yes..." you mutter, swatting away a hand that seeks to smooth down your hair. 

   "You sure do like your book, Son."

   "Mmmmm...." you grunt. You're not about to let him distract you from this part. 

   "I wish you would get out of the house, meet kids your own age. The peace keeper, she's about your age, isn't she? Why not become friends?"

   "It's borning here..."

   "I'm sorry, Karkat, but we didn't really have..."

   "I know, I know, it's ok. Look, is there an end to this conversation?"

   "Alright, I have to go to the harbor. There was a storm and I need to check on my ship. "

   "Boat." you correct him

   "Boat." he nodds

   "Can I come with you?"

   "No, the storm is headed inland, and it's too dangerus. It may snow up here..."

   You groan and head to the kitchen, to check on dinner, "I never get to go anywhere! I'm going to die here, is that what you want Dad? I'm going to die of bordum and you're going to be gone, and when you come back the whole house will stech of rotting Karkat, and it will be all your fault. Write on my grave of how I died, as a warning to anyone who thinks about settling in this village, that it's a hazardus place, and they will surly meet the same fate!"

   "I could bring you back something. Maybe something that can occupy you while I'm gone next time. How about you try to grow something? This is a farm."

   "What would I grow?"

   "Anything you like. You like romance novels, why not roses?"

   "Roses?" You think for a minut and nodded, "Ok, bring me a rose and I'll start a rose garden."

   You both eat dinner, and you help your dad pack for his trip, so he can get an early start the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> more is soon to come. It wont have that fairy tale tone the whole way. It will switch to MS Paint style in the next chapter.   
> Please, if you happen to see any words underlined in green DO NOT CLICK ON THEM. With all the crap going around, it's safe to say that if I didn't put it there, it's no good.


End file.
